Paul Bunyan (song)
"Paul Bunyan" is the signature song used in the 1958 Disney short of the same name. The music was provided by George Bruns, with lyrics by Tom Adair, and vocals by The Mellomen. Lyrics First verse= North America was a great big land With a great big job to be done A job that needed a great big man Paul Bunyan was the one Hey Paul! (Hey Paul!) Paul Bunyan! (Paul Bunyan!) He's 63 ax handles high With his feet on the ground And his head in the sky Hey Paul! (Hey Paul!) Paul Bunyan! (Paul Bunyan, Paul Bunyan, Paul Bunyan) |-|Lullaby version= Choir: Good night (Sleep tight) Paul Bunyan (Paul Bunyan) You're only 10 ax handles high But you'll get bigger by and by Good night Paul Bunyan (Paul Bunyan) |-|Kids' version= Kids: The boys would head for the swimming hole Just as soon as the studies had ceased Though young Paul was sometimes last He surely never was least Hey Paul! (Here he comes!) Paul Bunyan! Though he loved to swim, what a time he had What a problem, me oh my When his front was in the water hole His back was high and dry Hey Paul! (Hey Paul!) Paul Bunyan! (Paul Bunyan!) |-|Second verse= Paul: With my double blade ax and my hobnail boots I go where the timber's tall When there's work to be done, don't mess around Just sing right out for Paul Lumberjacks: Hey Paul! Paul: (spoken) I'm comin', boys! Lumberjacks: Paul Bunyan! (Paul Bunyan!) He's 63 ax handles high With his feet on the ground And his head in the sky Hey Paul! (Hey Paul!) Paul Bunyan! (Paul Bunyan!) Well, he picked up his ax and he chopped a tree Clean down with his forward swing Got him another with his ax on back That timber cuttin' king He kept on a-choppin' 'til the live-long day And then when it was night He walked back over the stumps he cut And stomped them out of sight Thanks Paul! Paul: T'weren't nothin'! Lumberjacks: Paul Bunyan! (Paul Bunyan!) |-|Third verse= Lumberjacks: Well, Paul and Babe, they heaved and hoed And the job was quickly done They pulled that crocked river out As straight as the barrel of a gun Hey Paul! Paul: (spoken) They're on their way! Lumberjacks: Paul Bunyan! (Paul Bunyan!) He's 63 ax handles high With his feet on the ground And his head in the sky Hey Paul! (Hey Paul!) Paul Bunyan! (Paul Bunyan! Paul Bunyan! Paul Bunyan!) |-|Fourth verse= Lumberjacks: Hey Paul! Lumberjack #1: (spoken) Keep swingin', Paul! Lumberjacks: Paul Bunyan! (Yeah, Paul!) Cut that timber, show 'em how Beat that city slicker now Hey Paul! Lumberjack #1: (spoken) Get 'im, Paul! Lumberjacks: Paul Bunyan! (Yeah, Paul!) |-|Sad version= Poor Paul Poor Paul Bunyan |-|Fifth verse= Hey Paul! (Hey Paul!) Paul Bunyan! (Paul Bunyan!) He's 63 ax handles high With his feet on the ground And his head in the sky Hey Paul! (Hey Paul!) Paul Bunyan! (Paul Bunyan! Paul Bunyan! Paul Bunyan!) Category:Songs Category:Paul Bunyan Category:Songs with alternate lyrics